


Oh, Yeah, I Have A Twin

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Childbirth, Comfort Object, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Knitting, More Like Poofing A Baby Into Existence, Murder, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Sewing, Slight Cursing, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Twins, Violence, Weighted Blanket, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: The light sides meet Virgil's brother, Andrew.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light sides meet Virgil's brother.

Virgil inwardly groaned as he woke up, he was tired, as usual. He did _not_ want to get up in today, too tiring. It was tired and Andrew was annoyingly sewing a blanket next to him with Virgil's sewing machine again. His black lipstick slightly smudged from his coffee cup but mainly untouched even with his tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked.

Virgil could see the black fabric he was working with, making into pouches, dumping the pouch full of plastic poly pellets, and sewing them shut. It was kind of calming to see him working, especially to wake up to.

He quietly watched his brother work on the poly pellet fabric pouches until the orange side began to sew together bigger, thicker black fabric, stuff it full of stuffing and the poly pellet pouches, and sew them shut too.

"What are you working on?" He finally asked. Andrew looked over at him.

"You're blanket sprung a leak last night." He looked down and, sure enough, his weighted blanket had a rip in it, causing a lot of the poly pellets to spill out.

"When did that happen?"

"You pulled it and the seam came loose."

"So you're making me a new one?"

"Of course. You need it to sleep and I can't have you not sleeping just because of your blanket."

"I thought you hated sewing."

"I do. I still like knitting more. But you do need a blanket." Virgil smiled sleepily, pushing himself up to hug his smug-looking twin.

"You're the best brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"You're right but my point still stands." Virgil squeezed him tighter.

"Go get your food, Patton's sure to come get you for food soon."

"You'll have to stop running the sewing machine or they'll be suspicious of a haunted sewing machine." 

"I'll be up here, knitting." And, before Virgil could even protest, Andrew had his yarn and knitting supplies out and ready to go. So Virgil trudged downstairs in his pajamas and purple thigh high socks to get food, still half awake and slightly happy that his brother cared enough to make him a whole damn blanket.

And then the discussion today came up out of nowhere after breakfast, so quickly he didn't even have time to grab his hoodie. It also didn't help that the cameras were already on so he couldn't quite change out of the grey nightgown and purple patterned thigh high socks he was in.

At least he wasn't the only one there in their pajamas, Roman, who hadn't been at breakfast yet, was asleep on his feet, still in his white tank top and red pajama pants. And Deceit, who had been summoned by Thomas' lying was just asleep on the floor with his black and yellow snake onesie on, dead to the world and completely oblivious.

Remus, too. Though, Remus looked dead tired with bags under his eyes to match Virgil's eyeshadow and his sleep shirt and shorts were ruffled. Patton was even in his boxers and a tee shirt.

"Thomas, may I ask why we're having this meeting?" Logan asked, the only one in his daytime clothes yet, the lucky bastard.

"Joan says we need to go on a business trip to California on Friday but Saturday is Valerie's birthday and I wouldn't be able to get back in time for it!" Thomas told them.

Virgil rubbed his bare arms, feeling his missing jacket. He wanted his hoodie. He heard a sudden poof behind him and screeched and lunged at Roman and Remus in his panic, almost toppling them all over from the force of the impact.

"Wow, Virge. If you're trying to come onto me, it's working." Remus told him as he caught the anxious sides. He turned purple with a dark, flaming blush, now was _not_ the time for Remus to flirt with him.

He looked back at his spot and, where he just stood, Andrew stood holding out his hoodie silently. Virgil gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't Pink. He took the hoodie and shoved it on.

"Don't scare me like that, dumbass." Virgil got back to his spot and, still blushing darkly. Andrew smirked and sank out, patting his hair, only making him blush even more. Remus was now shrieking with laughter and Deceit was waking up at the sound of his boyfriend's laughter. Roman and Patton looked confused, and Patton and Thomas were kinda of shocked.

"Sorry, that's just my brother. I forgot this and he knows I need it." He explained. And the conversation picked back up again regardless once Remus quieted his shrieking laughter, at which point, Deceit was now fully awake and still tired.

Andrew decided that was a good time to appear behind him again and Virgil, this time, screeched and elbowed him.

"Hey! Ow!" Andrew complained and poked him with his knitting needle.

"Oh hey, Orry!" Remus greeted the orange twin.

"Hello, Depression." Deceit rolled his eyes and looked back toward their host, who seemed to just rather move forward.

"Hey, Greeny. Hey, Yellow." And Andrew sat on the steps and knitted for the rest of the conversation. Once they went to the end card, Andrew hopped up with a big, proud smile.

"Hey, guys, I made you scarves too!" Andrew excitedly showed the three light sides their logos on color coordinating scarves. Slowly, Roman took his first, then Logan and finally Patton. He was so excited Virgil couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, and your new blanket should be done by dinner, Vee." Andrew hugged him before sinking out.

"What the hell just happened?" Roman asked.

"My brother. My brother happened." Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.


	2. Blankets And Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns something and Remus attempts murder yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrews animal features are from a moth, specifically a luna moth, and Virgil’s are from a fruit bat.

It was near dinner time when Virgil saw Andrew again and, like his twin had promised, he carried a finished weighted blanket that he practically threw the blanket over the anxious side as Virgil sat on the couch. Then the depressed side flopped on top of him as well for extra effect.

"Why hello there, cuddle monster." Virgil greeted.

"I'm a moth, thank you." Andrew mumbles.

"Okay, _fuzzy_ cuddle monster." Virgil pet through his hair, seeing a red mark blooming slowly on his twin's face.

"What's that?" He picked up Andrew's face and examined the red handprint left there.

"Andy, what happened?" Virgil was softer speaking this time.

"N-Nothing. Nothing happened! It's fine!" Even though the depressed side pulled away from him, tears on his face and refusing to look at Virgil.

"Drew, something happened. Are you okay?" Andrew seemed to deflate and glared at him with no malice behind it, like he was too tired to be mad.

"Pink hit me." Depression admitted.

"Oh Drew..." Virgil wanted to pull him in and let him cry.

"He _hit_ me, Vee. _He hit me_. And he said I'm disgusting and that I put you before him and I'm useless and ugly and Virgil, I can't do it anymore and-"

"Breathe." He interrupted, hands holding his twin's arms even as the depressive side burst into tears and hysterics and panic. "Breathe deep with me, I'm here." Virgil assured him, pressing Andrew's hand against his chest so he could mimic his breathing through touch. Slowly, Andrew calmed down and he clung to his twin.

"There you go. Keep breathing deep. You're doing great, Drew." He pulled his twin in and buried him under the weighted blanket too.

"Virgil, am I a bad person to hate him?" The depressed side whispered after a bit.

"I think you're the best kind of person you can be just by being yourself. And Pink doesn't matter anymore, I won't let him around you ever again without trying to kill him." Orange looked up at him and gave the biggest smile ever.

"You're the best little brother!" He hugged him tightly.

"I'm your only brother."

"Still the best." And, soon enough, they'd both settled into the couch with the weighted blanket in the same position they'd been created in the Mindscape in, arms tangled together over each other and Andrew's head tucked into Virgil's chin.

Deceit got several photos of the cute twins asleep on the couch and, at the point, Remus saw them, saw the bruise forming on Orry's face, and promptly summoned his morningstar and began to stalk over to the dark sides in attempted murder. Deceit didn't even try to stop him.


	3. Pink Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds Andrew missing, Andrew tries to save Remus, but can he save himself?

By the time Virgil woke up, he first noticed the lack of his twin in his arms and sat up, shoving the weighted blanket off him and got up, looking around for his brother. Not in the living room, not in the kitchen, not in the empty bathroom, not in his room or Virgil's own. He wanted to stay with him until he was sure he was okay, this was very much not ideal.

"Dee, have you seen Andy today?" He asked as the snake came out to grab his tea from the counter.

"No." Deceit simply told him.

"Do you know where he went? I need to find him." Virgil was bouncing nervously on his feet.

"He went up to his room last night after Remus left to get some knitting done. Isn't he there?" Deceit asked past the tea in his cup.

"No." Virgil was scratching his nails against the back of the opposite hand.

"Your room?" He shook his head. "Odd. I don't think Remus has come back yet either. Maybe we should go visit the dark side just in case."

"I'm getting my weapon. Take yours." Virgil told the snake. He summoned his scythe and Dee summoned his bow with a sigh.

"You're probably going overboard." Deceit reminded him.

"Then so be it."

* * *

Andrew woke up to darkness and screaming.

"Let me go, you stupid shrimp or I'll bite your goddamn eyballs out!" Remus? He hazily lifted his head.

"Ree?" He croaked out.

"Oh, Andrew, you're awake!" Ian. He buzzed to full awareness as he felt Ian grab his arm and yank him to his knees from his position lying on the ground.

"Let him go, fucker!" Remus cursed at the insane side.

"Now that's no way to speak to your brother-in-law, is it, Remus?" And he opened his eyes from being screwed shut to see Ian kick Remus in the ribs.

"Stop!" He exclaimed at his ex. "Ian, stop. Let him go, I'll stay. That's what you want, right? You want me to stay? I'll do it. Just let Remus go home." He insisted.

"Oh pretty moth, you think he wouldn't tell?" Insanity asked him

"Like fuck I wouldn't tell, you can't keep Andy hostage!" Insanity stuck his blade under Andrew's neck.

"Remus, please." Andrew whispered.

"Okay, I won't tell. Don't hurt him, dammit!"

"Do you promise?" Ian smiled pressing the blade's edge against Andy's throat, kicking and drawing blood.

"I promise! I won't tell anyone! Don't hurt him!" Remus screamed at the insane side, who joyfully took the knife away.

"Good, now go home to your pretty husbands and don't tell them where we are." Insanity chirped happily as he cut Remus free of his binds and practically forced the other from the room.

"And for you, my love. We finally get that wedding we wanted." Andrew had to fake a smile as Ian got him to his feet.

"And after the wedding we can get rid of your pesky wings." His heart dropped, Ian still hated them but he couldn't just magic them away, they were a part of him just like Virgil's wings were a part of him. But he maintained a fake smile and nodded, all while dying inside. He'd rather die than be here again, getting hurt _again_, being manipulated and abused and used here again with Ian being his only company. He'd rather die than marry him.

He went through the forceful motions of waiting until he had a straight path of being free before he locked himself in the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kits from under the sink and downed the entire bottle of ibuprofen while Pink slammed at the door, screaming at him to get back out there. So he put everything back and he did and pretended he hadn't just downed a bottle of pills.

So, with his ears ringing and his stomach churning not five minutes later, he let Insanity drag him to the chapel of the courthouse in the Dark Imagination from the basement of it, which only made him dizzier and his whole body began wracking with chills and his heart felt like it was burning inside his chest. He didn't want to die here, he wanted to die in his room, around all his things and his brother. He wanted his brother, he wanted-

"Andrew!" Virgil. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.


	4. Murder In Aisle 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds Andrew and Ian, a new side is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo text is Virgil's tempest tongue.
> 
> Sides can transfer pieces of themselves to one another as means of self-preservation should there be an accident. That's what 'carrying pieces' means.

"Andrew!" Virgil shouted into the chapel, scythe at the ready. He wasn't prepared to see his twin pale and glassy-eyed, let alone to see him faint before he could even react.

"Ugh! You again! Go away, we're getting married!" Ian snapped at him.

"I will kill you if you touch him. Remus, get Andy." Remus popped next to 

"How did you get him?" Virgil raised the scythe in ready should he need it.

"Oh I just followed my kid, of course." Virgil's stomach churned thinking about it but he shook his head.

"No you don't have a kid. You're lying. Stop lying! How did you find him!? I moved his room!" Virgil snapped at him.

"Oh, such a precious brother move. Splitting up soon-to-be parents without even asking." Pink had a demented look in his eyes.

"Virgil, he's overdosing." Deceit interrupted them.

"Take him to Logan, Deceit." He told his yellow husband.

"We're supposed to be getting married! Come on baby, I'll forgive you, let's get married!" Pink made to touch Andrew but Virgil slammed his hand away with the pole of his weapon.

"Don't touch him. Deceit, get him to Logan." Virgil snapped.

"You can't take my kid away from me!" Pink screamed.

"You don't have a kid! You're lying." Virgil shot back.

"He's not lying." Deceit tugged Virgil's sleeve before he disappeared with Andrew. Virgil's heart felt like lead hearing that. It meant he couldn't deny that his brother was, indeed, using his shapeshifting abilities, whether willingly or not, and there would be a new side soon enough.

"I̵̭̚'̶͇͓͔̐l̶̖̞̘̔l̶̅ͅ ̴̝͔͗f̵̼̖̠̈̂̿ü̵̞̂̇c̸̠̫̒͆k̷̼̏i̶̛̙̿n̷͗̾ͅg̶͙̊ ̶̛̳̼̭̃́k̸̖͔̍ï̴̫̈́̓l̴͍̉ͅl̸͙̅̚͜ ̵͕̅͘y̸̰͌͋̚o̴̡̻͍͒ǔ̷͉̕͠!̸̫͕͜" Virgil raised his scythe, red entering his vision in his blinding rage.

"You wouldn't dare. Thomas needs me!" Pink spat at him.

"We'll see." He simply said, swiping his scythe through the air, Remus gasping at the sound of blood hitting the ground followed by both pieces of Pink. Remus pulled Virgil from the chapel in the purple side's shock. Remus popped them into the Logan's room, where Andrew was stable, but asleep. Or, he hoped at least.

"Is he okay?" Virgil could barely talk, his chest felt hollow thinking his other half could be dead.

"He's stable but I had to induce a coma for the time being while his body heals. He's also carrying the pieces for a new side." Virgil held back his tears.

"I'll go clean this." Remus took Virgil's scythe away and Deceit pulled Virgil to stay by his brother, hugging him.

"Virgil, he'll be okay." Deceit promised. And, sure enough, Andrew woke up a week later to Virgil waiting for him and Logan coming to check everything.

"Why'd you do that?" Virgil asked after a little bit of neither twin talking as Logan made sure nothing hurt.

"I didn't think Remus would tell you where we were, I didn't think you'd come to get me. I just...I thought it was the only other option." Andy tangled his fingers in the bedding.

"I was so worried, Andy." Virgil hugged him.

"I'm sorry." The depressive side whispered.

"Andy, the pieces will shatter you soon." Logan reminded him.

"I need to make a new side, don't I, Logan?" Andrew asked the blue side.

"The sooner the better." Logan reminded him. Andy pushed himself up to sit on the bed, Virgil supporting his arms to make sure he wasn't too weak.

"You might want to close your eyes." Deceit warned the blue and purple sides. They did just that and a flash of pink light shone through the room.

"Hi." Andy greeted the new side. Virgil looked up to see his twin with a baby side in a pink blanket.

"So it seems I've got a new counterpart. He's um... He's quite cute." Logan adjusted his glasses as he looked over the baby.

"Virgil, you have a nephew." Andrew shakily showed the new side to his twin.

"He's wonderful." Deceit took off his glove from his left hand and placed the hand over the squirming child's forehead, making the baby calm down.

"He's not Insanity. My best guess is Insomnia and Courage." Deceit put his glove back on to keep his body heat in.

"Riley. His name is Riley." Andrew smiled at Logan.

"Hey, Riley." Virgil greeted the baby, who giggled and squealed at his uncle.

"Andy, you good with taking care of him?"

"Could you feed him, Vee? I'm still pretty tired." Andrew sleepily handed Riley off to Virgil before going to sleep.

"Get some sleep, Andy, I got him." Virgil assured his twin. Once the orange twin was asleep, Virgil turned to Deceit. "He won't be this much younger than us forever, right?"

"No, he should get to our age within thirty months. It'll be fine." Deceit assured the purple twin. Virgil let out a sigh as he conjured a bottle to feed the new side.


End file.
